


讯梦（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

by etwno



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, sylvix - Freeform, 希尔菲力 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etwno/pseuds/etwno
Summary: 非青线双人后日谈背景
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier





	讯梦（希尔凡x菲力克斯）

**Author's Note:**

> 非青线双人后日谈背景

功成名就，必将作为稀世明主载于史册的戈迪耶边境伯，又做了那个梦。

和前两次只是被梦境推着走，被动回溯回忆不同，希尔凡这次有了身为梦中客的自觉，仿佛还能感受到星辰节砭骨的寒意。那寒意几乎可以让人清醒。

不，真的醒过来就不好了，希尔凡苦笑。

即使已经知道终点在哪里，希尔凡还是想沿着过去徒劳的路线走一遍。

脚下的路径通向训练场，训练场是那时的希尔凡第一个想到的目标。那匹独狼绝不会出现在舞会上，此刻也一定还在训练场挥剑吧。

出乎意料的，训练场空空荡荡，希尔凡记得当时的自己深受打击。菲力克斯意外的很受异性欢迎，不会已经……被捷足先登了吧。如果自己能够早一点提出邀约就好了。

但是现在死心还太早了，下一个目的地是宿舍。

第一次做这个梦是什么时候呢？

是几十年前，与菲力克斯自战后的首次重逢前夕。

完美完成任务的佣兵前来领取报酬，戈迪耶伯爵接见他的时候，才惊觉是故人相逢。

案牍工作和贵族交际让希尔凡苍老了许多，而菲力克斯却几无改变，仍如战争刚刚结束时一样的姿态，年轻而锐利。

戈迪耶伯爵大方地给付了高额报酬，剑客揶揄着伯爵的慷慨，希尔凡却在想，多少金钱可以买你余生留下来？

想要问出口，却无法问出口。

公务已毕，希尔凡留菲力克斯饮酒夜宿。两人对着烛火对饮，菲力克斯的面容一如昨夜梦中般清晰渺远。

希尔凡开始谈论自己和他人的生活，自己与斯灵族在外交上的努力，英谷莉特在农业技术上的深研，伏拉鲁达力乌斯领地在菲力克斯叔父的治理下蒸蒸日上……菲力克斯专注地听着，不时微微点头。

你呢，你过得怎么样？希尔凡深知无法得到自己满足和想要的答案，便无需开口去问，只是搜肠刮肚地寻找可以一谈的话题。

终于，话语和瓶中的酒液一起干涸，两人沉默的对视，最终消弭在亲吻中。

烛火下，希尔凡默默地探索审视身下的身体，那是他连每一道伤痕都知道所在的熟悉的身体，然而这具身体上多出了许许多多他陌生的伤疤。有几道格外狰狞的，让他惧于去想象千钧一发的场面。希尔凡的手指徘徊在最大的一道伤疤上，微微颤抖，那是横贯大半个背部的巨大的伤口。

“……说起来啊，老师、不，应该叫陛下，一直很想找你，你不是说过在她的麾下工作也不坏么？”希尔凡努力保持声音平稳。

拜托了，菲力克斯，留在我可以看顾的地方吧。

“……嘛，是有这么一回事。”

却还是被敷衍过去了。

再多的语言也是徒然，希尔凡激烈地拥抱着身下的身体，仿佛要让菲力克斯明日无法起身一样的激烈贪婪，哪怕多一日也希望可以留他在身边。菲力克斯或许看穿了希尔凡的企图，却没有反抗，手臂紧紧地攀附在希尔凡背上，接受迎合着。

翌日，希尔凡起身时，菲力克斯已经离去，床铺的另一边暖意也已消失。一切比幻梦更虚无。

宿舍也是人烟稀少，偶有暧昧的声响自紧闭的房门传来，也有恋人趁着众人都去参加舞会，偷偷在房间内幽会，希尔凡只有满心的羡艳。

二楼靠近最里的菲力克斯房间，一片黑暗，没有主人的声息，希尔凡在黑暗中驻足片刻，只得叹息离开。

希尔凡循着过去的脚步，又一次回到了舞会场。菲力克斯不可能在这里，但是万一呢。现实是果然他不在，有热情的少女向戈迪耶嫡子邀舞，却被他有些冷淡地拒绝了。

最终，希尔凡只好一个人去往他想去的地点，女神之塔。

希尔凡不会忘记这之后的展开，等他终于放弃所有希望到达女神之塔后，却看见他寻找的，想和其一起去女神之塔的对象，一个人立在终点。

彼时两人还没有心意相通，碍于种种畏葸不前，徒徒试探和猜测。明明都惊喜于在女神之塔上和对方遇见，却无法老实表达出来。菲力克斯嘲讽希尔凡没有女伴，希尔凡则戏弄说没想到训练笨蛋也会出现在这里。一番吵闹后，才终于提到了女神之塔上有关约定的传说。

“哼，约定什么的已经有了，不用再有新的。”

是啊，已经有了那个唯一的约定，如果能够达成该多好啊。

希尔凡回想第二次做这个梦的时候。

那一早他醒过来，心情安稳平和，却有一种奇妙的隐隐的忧惧，仿佛在等着某个宿命，某个让人颤栗让人惊惧的消息。

终于，那个命运来了。

一个不知名的佣兵将一把剑带给戈迪耶伯爵，不要报酬没有言语，转身即离开。

那是摩拉鲁达之剑。

希尔凡紧紧抱住那柄剑，像是抱住已经无法再碰触到的恋人。

那一天，希尔凡把自己锁在房内，不吃不喝，也不见任何人，引来随从和佣人们的担心。但是第二天，戈迪耶边境伯便又仪容齐整地出现在众人面前，继续用笑容鼓舞和激励他人，继续完美地履行他的每一项责任。

女神之塔越来越近，希尔凡已经能够看到孑立的身影，加快步伐。

好想快一点，快一点到他身边去。

菲力克斯似乎察觉到了来人，转身看过来。

这不是穿着校服的菲力克斯，而是五年后成人的姿态，希尔凡却并没有感到奇怪。

“……对不起，”菲力克斯开口，希尔凡微笑着静静地看他。

“打破约定，留你一个人，真的对不起。”

“只有这件事我真的很受伤呢，不过……”希尔凡还像过去一样闭上一只眼睛，浑然不在意地笑着：“你现在亲自来接我，我就没有怨言啦。”

他抚上菲力克斯的脸颊，声音低沉下来“其实想抛开一切和你走的，没有做到……抱歉啊，这次不会了，你无论到哪里，我都一定要追过去。”

“到地狱为止？”菲力克斯回握住面上的手，定定地注视着希尔凡。

“嗯，到地狱也是，做好觉悟了啊菲力克斯，这次绝对不会再让你离开我的身边。”

第二天清晨，伯爵府上的侍从发现戈迪耶伯爵在睡梦中溘然长逝，伯爵怀里搂着摩拉鲁达之剑，面上带着仿佛心愿满足般的微笑。


End file.
